First kiss Together
by Ayame
Summary: A short cute story about PowerStones's Ayame & Wang-tang please read and review !! well hope u like it ! ^_^


  
* Hi this is my first fan fiction ever so go easy on me! anyway I noticed that Power Stone fan fiction is not as common to find so try to get some Power Stone fan fiction in !! anyway happy reading !  
oh yeah i dont own any of the characters i used in this story .  
  
( Action :: :: )  
  
  
*~ First Kiss Together ~*   
  
* Tong-an Mountains *  
  
Ayame is a cute 16 year old female ninja , she loves to train deep in the mountains of Tong-an , however today she didn't fell like training she had something else on her mind. She climbed up on the highest tree she could find and she looked around her surroundings until her eyes found what she was looking for.  
  
Ayame : ah ha found ya...  
  
She sat down and admired what she found. She had a great view of the boy she fell in love with at the Power Stone Tournament. He was a martial artist about 17 years old.  
  
:: Ayame lays down on a thick tree branch and thinks about the last time she talked to him ::  
  
Ayame : ahhh ... it was romantic ....  
  
*~ flash back ~ *  
  
The sun was about to set and the evening stars where stating to shine. I saw Wang-tang walking to the park so I decided to join him after all I was about to go to the park myself. So I ran after him.  
  
Ayame : Wang-tang wait for me !  
  
:: Wang-tang turns around & smiles ::  
  
Wang-tang : Hey Ayame .... whats up ?  
  
Ayame : you on your way to the park ?  
  
Wang-tang : huh ? oh yeah I was ... you ... wanna join me ?  
  
:: Ayame lightly blushes ::  
  
Ayame : sure !  
  
We both walked together without saying a word mabey he was shy. That is until we got to the park where the cherry blossom trees where. I was about to say something to him but before I said anything he held out a cherry blossom to me and smiled.  
  
Wang-tang : These cherry blossoms are almost as sweet and beautiful as you are...  
  
Ayame : ......Wang-tang?....   
  
Wang-tang turned and looked at me with brown his eyes but his eyes held a passion I've never seen before. I always thought he was a strong and tough martial artist but the way he looked at me was so romantic I felt like I was going to faint right in front of him.  
  
Wang-tang: .... Ayame .. I .. umm I've .. well since the first time I saw you ... I  
  
But just before he finished his sentence one of his friends came and interrupted us. He had to go after his friend came for him . Ever since I've been wondering what he was going to say to me.  
  
*~ end of flash back ~ *  
  
Ayame : .... Wang-tang .... I wonder if  
  
Ayame didn't get to finish her sentence she had lost sight of Wang-tang. She got up and looked all over but he was nowhere to be found.Ayame was about to climb down and search for him until she heard someone beneath her laughing . It was Wang-tang.  
  
Wang-tang : I see Paris I see France I see Ayame's underpants !  
  
::Embarressed Ayame backed up against the tree and blushed::  
  
Wang-tang : Don't take it so bad Ayame .. after all there nice underpants !  
  
::Wang-tang laughed harder::  
  
Ayame : Wang-tang !! You pervert !  
  
Wang-tang : aww com'on Ayame I didn't mean it !  
  
:: Ayame turned around , closed her eyes & pretented to ignore him ::  
  
:: Wang-tang climbed the tree and walked infront of her & made a cute sad puppy dog look at her ::  
  
Wang-tang : Dont be mad Ayame ... I was just teasing ....  
  
Wang-tang continued to look at Ayame with his sad face , finally Ayame couldn't stand in any longer she opened one of her eyes and started to laugh . Wang-tang laughed with her and they both sat down on the tree branch .   
  
Ayame : ... So what brings you here ?  
  
Wang-tang: uhhh .. Ayame .. I train here everyday remember I was just on my way home..  
  
:: Ayame smiles ::   
  
Ayame : .. oh yeah ...  
  
Wang-tang : So what are you doing way up here?  
  
:: Ayame looks up at the sunset ::  
  
Ayame : ..... I like high places ... and ... umm I was watching you traning...  
  
:: Wang-tang lightly blushes ::  
  
Wang-tang: ... ummm .. you were ...?  
  
Ayame : yeah ... Wang-tang umm .... about that day in the park...  
  
Wang-tang : .... You've been wondering what I was going to say huh ?  
  
Ayame : well .... yeah ..   
  
:: Wang-tang takes a deep breath and looks at Ayame ::  
  
Wang-tang : ... Ayame .. the first time I saw you .. I ... well .. I .. feel in love with you .. and I've always kept my love hidden from you beacause ... I knew that before you were in love with Falcon ...  
  
:: Ayames heart began to race::  
  
Finally the boy she was ment to be in love with had idmitted his love for her after so long. She had to admitt that her first love was Falcon but her true love was Wang-tang.  
  
Ayame : ... Wang-tang ... do your honestly love me? ....  
  
Wang-tang : of course..  
  
:: He smiled ::  
  
Ayame : Oh Wang-tang... I love you so much !...  
  
Ayame huged and lightly kissed him on the lips Wang-tang reacted by lightly grabing her by the waist and pulling her in for a deeper kiss. After what seemed for ever the slowly pulled away and watched the sunset toghether after they both shared their fist kiss together.  
  
Ok how was it ? .... yeah I know it was a litle cheseey but  
hey it was my first try! ok anyway please e-mail me if u have any   
seggestions or comments beacause I plan to write another chapter on this  
fan fiction! thanks alot for reading my story !! ^_^ oh yeah get those Power  
Stone fan fic's in !   
sorry 4 misspelled words !   
- Ayame ^_^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
